jurassicfightclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus rex (meaning "king tyrant lizard") is a genus of tyrannosaurid dinosaur that lived during the the Late Cretaceous from 70 to 66 million years ago and has become a fixture in popular culture ever since its discovery in 1905 due to its reputation as a predator and its size. During its time, Tyrannosaurus was an apex predator throughout much of Western North America and a formidable foe, preying on many other dinosaurs such as Triceratops horridus, Ankylosaurus magniventris, Struthiomimus sedens, Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis and Edmontosaurus annectens. Recent evidence may suggest Tyrannosaurus ''hunted and lived in packs (often family groups), rather than alone, to bring down large game like ''Alamosaurus sanjuanensis. T.Rex appears in four episodes of Jurassic Fight Club: "T-Rex Hunter", "Raptors vs T-Rex", "" and "Biggest Killers" and made a brief cameo in "Deep Sea Killers" when comparing his teeth to that of a Brygmophyseter. Description The "King Tyrant Lizard" walked on long and powerful hind legs with an almost horizontal posture and small forelimbs. Growing to immense sizes, they weighed up to 5 – 7.5 tons, stood 13 – 20 feet (4 – 6 meters) tall, and measured 40 – 50 feet (12 – 15 meters) in length, making Tyrannosaurus rex the largest predatory dinosaur that ever walked in North America and one of the largest theropods that ever walked the Earth. Although it was extremely large, other carnivorous dinosaurs, such as Carcharadontosaurus saharicus, Giganotosaurus carolinii, ''and ''Spinosaurus aegypticus, rivaled or even exceeded its huge size. Fighting Style T.rex was incredibly fast and agile, relative to its size. As it would stay hidden to leap out to ambush prey like a lion another would be waiting to make the killing blow. Lacking large hand claws, it relied on its powerful jaws filled with 50-70 sharp and serrated bone-crushing teeth, as they will use its powerful neck, legs to stabilize itself and rip into its victim's flesh. Physical Abilities and Weaponry * Raw Strength: In addition to being physically a tremendously strong dinosaur, T. rex can lift over 5 tons with its powerful jaws. They can charge their own body weight against their enemies. ** Jaw Strength: Having the bite force of 12,000 lbs, the teeth and jaws of T. rex are perfectly designed to crush armor and bone. * Speed: Despite their giant size, T. rex can run up to 35 mph by using their long powerful legs and can run for 2 miles without stopping. * Agility: T. rex is quite agile for their size, able to make sharp turns within a couple of seconds. * Senses: T. rex relies strongly on their powerful sense of smell and hearing to find prey. They also have powerful binocular eyesight, comparable to that of an eagle or hawk. * Bacterial Bite: In addition to their remarkably powerful jaws and bone-crushing teeth, T. rex, much like the Komodo dragon, was said to have a mouth full of diseases that could kill its victims. * Intelligent: T. rex is said to be as smart as a hawk, if not smarter, and to have the brain size of a gorilla. By showing a dead Nanotyrannus body, the females are telling other intruders "mess with my babies, your messing with hell". Knowing of their large size, packs of smaller predators will leave the baby rexes alone. The cerebrum of T. rex was larger than most dinosaurs. This indicates that it was able to think through things more efficiently, identical to raptors. * Roar: A T. rex's roar can be heard over 7 miles away while it is being rooted. * Hunting: T. rex's can hunt by themselves or in a family group and occasionlly scavenge. * Combat Abilities: Mostly, T. rex uses its powerful jaws to bite its enemy or prey. It can also use its long powerful legs to kick and their tail to whip as well if the enemy is near the tail. T. rex's head can be useful as headbutt. They can even use their own body charge at its enemies, like a 7-ton battering ram. * Durability and Stamina: T.rex large size fully grown are able to take many blows from other dinosaurs that are able to still fight back because of their tough skin. As shown as a juvenile individual able to take attacks from Nanotyrannus that is willing to try to get back up to fight back. T-Rex use physical weaponry such as their teeth, talons, can use their head and their tail on their enemies to swing if near it and also its long powerful penis that is 3 ft in length. (1 meter) Photo Gallery 20080731rambo2.jpg Armageddon.jpeg Big.jpg Trexhunter.jpg Tyrannosaurus.jpg 1x1TRexPair.png ATTACK OF TYRANNOSAURUS.png 275155740 640.jpg 20080731rambo2.jpg Wiki-wordmark.png Diet T-Rex was at the top of the food chain in its region. Common victims were herbivorous sauropods such as Alamosaurus, hadrosaurs, such as Edmontosaurus and Parasauralophus, and it also preyed upon horned dinosaurs known as cerotopsians, such as Triceratops whose fossils have been found in the same areas that T. rex fossils have been found. Other *One popular dinosaur myth (shown in the Disney movie Fantasia, for example) is that T. rex faced off against another well-known dinosaur, the plated Stegosaurus. This is impossible, as Stegosaurus lived during the Late Jurassic period (150-145 million years ago) and was extinct by the time T-Rex was around. However early tyrannosaurs (like Guanlong) did live 150 million years ago with Stegosaurs but these tyrannosaurs were small and the stegosaurs were too large to attack. * Another popular myth about Tyrannosaurus is if it trips over something that the Tyrannosaurus will die, but in reality, Tyrannosaurus Rex could use its powerful arms which could lift up to 2,500 pounds each to get up easily in a matter of a few seconds. All the tyrannosaurids including the T-Rex family had arms as long as 3 ft, (1 meter) * There are theories that Tyrannosaurus could've had feathers, but now we know that only babies had feathers, but as they grew up the feathers may have fallen off. * Studies in the 2000s suggest that Tyrannosaurus rex could only achieve a running speed of approximately 17 mph, or its legs would cave in and break. However, this was fast enough to catch slower herbivores that lived alongside it. * It has been proposed that T. rex may have lived in packs, often containing family units including juveniles. Until the juveniles were mature and big enough they had to stay at the nest but when they are at least 12 years old and 13 feet (4 meters) long they could go out hunting with their parents, but until they reach that size they stay at the nest. T. rex is the largest of the tyrannosaurid family, which also contains Tarbosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Albertosaurus, and Gorgosaurus. Related sites * Tyrannosaurus Rex from Animal Armageddon Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Last Day of the Dinosaurs Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Prehistoric Earth: A Natural History Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Walking with Dinosaurs Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Dinosaurs Alive Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Prehistoric Monsters Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from The Parody Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from All The Tropes Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park Builder Wikia *Dino Tyranno from Dinozaurs Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Dinosaur Train Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Station from Dinosaur Train Wikia 2 *T-Rex from King Kong Wikia *Tyrannosaurus from Wikipedia.com *Tyrannosaurus from Dinosaurs Wikia *T. Rex Wikia *Tyrannosaurus from Dinopedia Wikia *''Tyrannosaurus'': from Land Before Time Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park Wikia *Tyrannosaurus from Jurassic World Evolution Wikia *Tyrannosaurus from Ice Age Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Beast Wars Transformers Wikia *Tyrannosaurus from Dinosaur King Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Dinotopia Wikia *Tyrannosaurus rex from Godzilla Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Wikizilla.org *T. Rex from Monster Resurrected Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from The Truth About Killer Dinosaurs Wikia *Tyrannosaurus rex from Prehistoric Park Wikia *Tyrannosaurus Rex from Extinct Animals Wikia *Tyrannosaurus rex from Night at The Museum Wikia Category:Jurassic Fight Club creatures Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Late Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Creatures from "T-Rex Hunter" Category:Creatures from "Deep Sea Killers" Category:Creatures from "Biggest Killers" Category:Creatures from "Raptors vs. T-Rex" Category:Creatures from "Armageddon"